The Four Seasons Kingdom Wiki
'Welcome to The Four Seasons Kingdom Wiki' Four Seasons. Four Kingdoms, ruled by the kings and queens. Summer is the most relaxed kingdom; Autumn the calmest; Spring the Sweetest; and Winter the most organized. Strange things are happening. Trade routes are being cut off, due to loads of food and supplies being mysteriously taken by something--or someone. Messengers are disappearing and peasants who live on the outskirts of their Kingdoms are vanishing with no trace. A Princess (from Spring) has been taken captive and the whole kingdom is searching for her. Who knows when they'll strike next... {If you've read this far, put 'Seasons' in Other in your form} 'Mods/Admins': If anyone needs to contact the mods, but as of right now, Andalite and Fallon are the active mods; there's also no need for more mods. Dellow {Creator of TFSK} Andalite ~ Andalite1 Silverskies ~ Dragonfire4433 Fallon ~ DragonNinja01 'Rules': - Be kind, unless roleplaying. - Mods have the right to ban you from the FWRP. - You have the right, if you are banned or need to leave, to let somebody else taken over your character. - Limit of 4 Royal OCs and unlimited for everything else. You may also have a king or queen in addition to your four royals. - Saves last 5 days, but you can ask for an extension. - Ships are fine. But only guy-girl/straight ships, end of conversation. - No transgender OCs (end of conversation). - If making a new thread for the FWRP on your Message Wall, use TFSK somewhere on the title! (You can use any kind of bracket.) - If you've read this far, put 'Valley' in Other in your form. - No OPs or Mary-Sues. - No overusing your power. - No controlling others' OCs. - If you have an OC that was given to you or you adopted it, then you can edit the form a bit so that it matches what the mods are looking for. But do not completely change your adopted OC, for example, no switching that OC from an introvert to an extrovert. ~ Try to make your forms, especially appearances and personalities, detailed and understandable. ~You can find out the spots of each Kingdom by clicking here or up on the top bar where it says Kingdoms/Places: Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring '-The RP has started but you can still join!' 'Races': Shapeshifts: Basically humans that can shapeshift into one certain animal, but even in human form they might have one or two of their animal's features (e.g. A wolf shapeshift might still have wolf ears and/or tail as a human, or a snake shapeshift might have a forked tongue) Their animal usually goes with their season. Shapeshifts can still speak while in animal form. Dwarfs: Small, round people that usually carry flutes and can manipulate fungi with them. Live usually in small villages. Usually wear slouched hats of many colors. Mimiks: Look like normal people besides rainbow-colored eyes and five fingers, (Thumbs are not fingers!) and can mimic any sound exactly. Agells: Humans with large white wings, sharp eyes and amazing archery skills. They usually live in tribes in the Betweens (territory between Kingdoms) or in the Kingdoms. Some of the people have mounts, that can be a certain common mediocre dragon, a griffin, horse, or pegasus. Thysticals: (Up to 3 only; all taken!) Have the power to look like any living being, or go invisible, can manipulate any living thing except humans, and Shapeshifts when they are in their animal form, and teleport themselves and items. 'Form': ^=Optional Name: ^Nickname: Gender: ^Age {Though optional, it would be nice to know what age your OC is so that shipping doesn't get weird}: Spot: Race: Appearance: Personality: Flaws:(Must have 2 at least) ^Mount: ^Weapon: Other: Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse